Lucky Streak
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: AU In a streak of luck Namikaze Minato barely survives the sealing. That night it is up to Sarutobi to deal with the Council while Minato wakes up in time to comfort him newborn son as he begins crying in the arms of Hyuuga Aya his watcher. Oneshot


A/N: One-shot only. It just popped into my mind and my fingers typed of their own accord. Naruto does not belong to me and only Aya and Chinatsu belong to me. Please read and review because for all my other stuff I'm having a major block and have about 300 words written for them each. Hehehe :) Not a lot considering I want at least 10x that.

The Biggest What If

* * *

Konoha had not fallen, the shinobi had suffered losses but they didn't fail in keeping their village standing. The greatest foe that the ninja of Konohagakure had ever faced was no more a threat but had the cost been too great? Startling blonde hair, a dirty white cloak and his face looked peaceful in death even with blood trickling down the corner of his lips he looked as though he was sleeping. Namikaze Minato was dead. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen held a sleeping child in his arms as he went over to his successor and most probably predecessor and knelt on the abused ground. Two fingers tentatively went to his neck looking to confirm what was most definite. Although faint he felt movement, he pulled back and shook his head, impossible. No one could survive that technique but he hadn't survived wars without being cautious. "Get a medic now, there is a pulse!" He shouted towards the clearing battlefield, medics were rushing about attempting to stabilize the injured but at the cry of the former Kage a blood covered man came running.

Fukazawa Chinatsu felt panicked, the Yondaime Hokage lay there, it seemed as though he was dead but according to the Sandaime, there was a pulse. He decided to check, ignoring the fact that a blonde haired child was being held by the Sandaime. He was on his knees and he almost jumped when he felt the faint pulse. "He is alive!" He shouted out. "Get a stretcher over here now!" He commanded, hoping his voice carried above the noise. He went on autopilot, there was definitely fractures, internal bleeding-how severe he wasn't sure and chakra exhaustion, he needed medical attention quickly. "We'll need to prep him for surgery, his pulse is very weak." He explained to his comrades who had appeared quickly, the patient was the Yondaime after all. The trio of medics eased the man onto the stretcher before two of them picked it up, moving as fast as they could without causing anymore damage to their patient. Chinatsu let them go, he was a field medic not one who could deal with surgery.

* * *

Three hours, it had been three hours that the five medics had worked on their leader. Against the odds they had saved the life of their Hokage but what was leaving them curious was the young blonde child in the arms of the Sandaime. Hyuuga Aya was the first to speak. "Hokage-sama surely having a child here isn't proper, Yondaime-sama although stable will not be awake and the child should be with his parents." She spoke leaving out _if they still live._

"It is for the best, his mother died in childbirth earlier and right now his father lies on that bed." Sarutobi Hiruzen said calmly. "Leaving him alone is not an option; Minato-kun and Naruto-kun are both prime targets with both being defenceless." He explained easily. "It's a miracle that he is on that bed breathing but he always was lucky." It was amazing if not a little worrying that Namikaze Minato was alive even if he barely survived but Hiruzen was glad just to know that the young man would live to see his son grow up. He looked at a clock on the wall and sighed. "Aya-san, the council will be waiting for my appearance and taking young Naruto there is not an option." He paused. "Please stay in this room with him until I return. I'll be sending ANBU to guard the room." He handed the small child over to the pale eyed woman who took him without a second thought and walked briskly despite the overwhelming tiredness that was threatening to overcome him.

* * *

The council room was missing a few faces but on the most part everyone was there. Hiruzen took a deep breath before he spoke. "The Kyuubi has been imprisoned and the Yondaime is currently recovering from the technique he used. The medics say he'll recover in time. That is all I can say right now but when Minato awakens and is recovered enough he'll explain but all you need to know is that the threat of the Kyuubi is gone." His expression silenced anyone that wanted to speak. "We've suffered heavy losses on the frontlines yet you must remember that we've survived and the Will of fire will not easily be conquered and in time we'll recover but we'll never forget the fallen."

"All experienced genin should be given promotions to chuunin, those of chuunin rank with experience of two years or more special jounin. We will request 15% of our ANBU to step down and take the status of Elite Jounin. We cannot afford to appear weak; Iwa, Kumo and Suna are just waiting for the chance to take revenge." Nara Shikaku spoke calmly. "We must raise A-rank missions by 3% in order to give reparations to those who will not be able to resume shinobi duties as well as the families of the dead." As always he was the voice of calmness and common sense as he organized the recovery plan.

"Shikaku take charge of delegating the promotions, Tsume I want you to send your best trackers around our borders, we must prevent any enemy spies getting in. Hiashi we'll need some of the Hyuuga Clan medics to help in the hospitals and we will recall all inactive ninja who are able to active duty." The Sandaime ordered.

Danzo looked impassive as he spoke. "We should elect a Hokage; the Yondaime is in the hospital we cannot afford to be without a leader." His chances of gaining the position were slim but he saw a chance and he was willing to take it. He almost regretted speaking as the scathing looks of the other councillors told him exactly what they thought of the chances of him being elected. "I assume you'll take the post until he recovers Hiruzen." He didn't ask, he simply stated the fact but his feelings were obvious.

_[Meanwhile-Konoha Eastern Hospital]_

Aya felt a little worried as the newborn began to wail. "Shhhhh!" She reprimanded the baby although she knew it was no use, he couldn't understand what she was trying to tell him. His wailing grew louder and she tried to rock him gently in her arms but she was neither a mother herself nor remotely a maternal sort of woman. She was a ninja who specialised in medicine but that didn't make her any less ruthless then any other of her peers. She closed her eyes and counted to ten hoping that the child would stop the irritating cries that although pitiful were rankling her last nerves.

"_Shhhh Naru-chan,"_ The Yondaime croaked weakly. "Don't cry." He said a little stronger the second time. His brilliant blue eyes were open but still a little disorientated from the drugs in his system. He raised himself up, the effort being put into the usually simply movement was apparent in his strained face but with willpower he was sitting up, leaning heavily against the backboard of the bed. "Let me calm him." It was a suggestion, it was a command.

Aya was a kunoichi, a Hyuuga and a veteran she knew that the way he said his wish that she couldn't disobey, that was the voice of a leader and she instantly lowered the child into the arms of the his strained face relaxed into a brilliant smile and a face that spoke of pure adoration at the bundle in his arms, she smiled a little despite within the chaos of that terrible night, some brightness was there to stop the bleakness. There was the proof that the future generation was strong. They had fought, lost, despaired but in the end they had triumphed.


End file.
